Harry Potter: Force Wizard
by Sithlord42
Summary: Harry Potter gains a new life when he visits Diagon Alley. Within his Vault is a strange box left for him by his mother. Join him as he never returns to the Dursley's and gains a new ability. The Force.


Harry Potter: Force Wizard

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Box in Vault 687

Harry Potter has just opened his trust fund vault of 687. Inside was a bunch of gold coins, as well as bronze and silver ones. But Harry was not looking at the coins, no he was looking at a box on a podium in the middle of the coins. "Griphook, sir am I allowed to take anything from this vault?" asked Harry.

"Yes, why do you ask?" asked Griphook in response. "I want to take that box there on the podium. Do you mind if I do that?" Harry asked. When Griphook looked at the box in question he stated "That box was actually just put there this morning. It was in your main family vault that you will gain access to on your 17th birthday. That box was from your parent's you are supposed to receive it today. So go ahead and take it."

With that said Harry picked up the box and placed it in his money bag. The box was about 10 inches long, 8 inches wide and about 6 inches deep. There really wasn't a way to put it in his pocket. Even if said pocket was on a hand-me-down from his whale of a cousin Dudley.

After Harry and his escort, one Rubeus Hagrid left vault 687 they made another stop at vault 713. After Hagrid emptied the vault of its single small package they left the bank and continued Harry's school shopping.

When they were done with the shopping Harry asked "Hey Hagrid, is there any hotels or anything I can stay in until the first. I don't want to go back to the Dursley's. I know if I do they are going to lock up all my stuff and most likely won't take me to the train."

"Well I'm not supposed to tell you this. But considering what I saw in that shack last night I happen to agree. The leaky cauldron has some rooms above the bar, you can rent one for a couple of Galleons until the first of September. The platform is just around the corner so you can walk to it from here." said Hagrid.

"Thank you. I think I will do that. If there is nothing else then I will see you on the first. Thank you again for my owl I really like her." said Harry. "Don't mention it. I will see you on the first." said Hagrid. And with that Hagrid walked out of the Leaky Cauldron into Muggle London and disappeared.

With Hagrid gone Harry rented a month long stay at the Cauldron for a total of 20 Galleons. Once he had his room and unpacked his trunk Harry got the box from his vault out. On the box was a envelope with his name on it.

Opening the envelope he pulled out a letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter then your father and I are dead._

_If we are dead you should be living with your Godfather Sirius Black._

_Sirius Black was NOT our secret keeper. Our Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew._

_If we are dead then that man betrayed us to Voldemort._

_Anyway enough rambling. Inside this box is your 11__th__ Birthday present from us._

_During my time as an Unspeakable in the Ministry of Magic's _

_Department of Mysteries, I came upon a type of of energy called The Force._

_Inside this box is a journal of sorts that I compiled with all my notes _

_on the usage of The Force._

_Also included are the materials to build what I discovered to be called a _

_Lightsaber. It is an ancient blade of pure plasma_

_able to cut through anything in it's path. I want you to be very careful _

_with the Lightsaber when you build it as it is extremely _

_dangerous. Remember your father and I love you_

_very much._

_Love from your mom_

_Lily Potter. _

After Harry read the letter he opened the box. Inside was what looked like a spiral notebook. Flipping through the pages Harry saw a bunch of notes and what looked like instructions on how to access this energy. Setting the notebook aside Harry looked at the other contents.

What he saw looked like a bunch of metal and tubing. He also saw an emerald gem that was in the shape of an egg but was the size of a bouncy ball that he saw once in a gumball machine in the store. Not knowing what to do with anything that he saw Harry decided to go to bed and read the journal tomorrow.

The next morning after Harry ate Breakfast he spent the rest of the day reading his mom's journal. What he found out about the force was very interesting. According to the journal the force could be used to move objects. He could make others believe what he want's, he could choke someone and even shoot lightning from his fingertips, at least according to the book.

The book also included instructions on how to build the lightsaber. He decided to learn the Force Mind

Trick first. He thought it could be very useful. After spending spending fifteen minuets learning how to control what people think and believe he decided to try it out.

Walking out of his room and down the hall to the room next door Harry knocked and waited for the person to open the door. When the door opened Harry waved his right hand in front of his chest and said /Hello my name is Dudley Dursley can I borrow a cup of sugar. I'm baking a cake for my sick Aunt Marge.\

Harry's neighbor in the Leaky Cauldron took a short glance at him and responded "Of course you can young man give me a moment." With that the old lady who answered the door summoned a cup of sugar with her wand. Handing it to Harry she said "Here you go Dudley. This should be enough. I hope your Aunt gets better."

With that the old lady closed the door and Harry went back to his room. Closing his door Harry gave an evil smirk. Hogwarts wont know what hit it when Harry showed up. Two weeks later around August 17th Harry has mastered most of the force powers.

The only power he has yet to master was Force Lightning. He could perform it but it was not at full power yet. All it could do at this time is momentarily stun somebody. The interesting thing about Harry's Force Lightning was instead of the normal blueish purple color his was emerald green.

Today Harry decided to build his lightsaber. After going over the instructions for it Harry dumped all the materials onto his bed. Using the Force to go through every piece available to him he finally found a decent tube to use as the handle.

It was about 3 inches in diameter and about 11 inches long. One side of the tip was lower than the other. Using the Force Harry lifted the tube up and bent it toward the back center. Once it had a decent start to the bend he levitated it to his left hip. Once there he evened out the bend to where the tip was at his side and the handle wrapped around his waist. The end of the handle ended just before the small of his back.

Satisfied that the handle was perfectly bent he levitated it back in front of him. Then using the Force Harry opened the tubing and feeling out selected the various pieces for the inside. Once that was done he placed the egg shaped emerald into the crystal housing.

Closing up the tubing he used the Force to decorate it. When it was complete there was an intricate leaf design on the handle. The handle itself had a curve to it towards the back. That curve was where it rested on his left hip when not in use.

Instead of hanging freely like most Lightsabers Harry's wrapped around him almost like a belt. That way it would not get in the way and was easier to hide. Unlike all other Lightsabers that had a button for activation Harry decided to go with a different route.

In order to turn Harry's lightsaber on he had to push a little bit of Force energy into the handle. When he activates it the blade is emerald green. It will only recognize Harry's Force signature. If any one else tries to use it it will shock them with a half charged burst of Force Lightning.

Once Harry had his lightsaber built he decided to call it a night. He had a lot of plans tomorrow. The first of which was to stop by the robe shop to gain some appropriate attire for his new role as a Gray Master.


End file.
